


Pupcake Picnic

by ANormalGeek



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANormalGeek/pseuds/ANormalGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy is planning to take the cubs out of the city but to be sure it will go to plan she makes a test drive with Delia on a sunny autumn day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pupcake Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fast and mainly as a distraction :) Hope it will be okay anyway!   
> Hope this makes you feel better Cynical Rainbows!

“I can’t believe you’re going to spend the day wandering the woods,” Trixie commented as her and Patsy dressed for the day.  
“Oh come on, it looks to be lovely day,” Patsy smiled and gestured to the window that showed a warm yellow morning light. “I really need to get the cubs out of the city and this is all in preparation for that.”  
“Patsy, I am actually not criticising.” Trixie waved her lipstick dramatically. “Sure there are things I’d rather do with my precious day off but a picnic on a sunny autumn day doesn’t actually sound that bad.” She winked at Patsy who’s smile widened.  
“Feel very welcome to join us on the outing with cubs in two-” Patsy was interrupted by a flying cardigan.  
“I’ve had enough of such adventures, thank you very much!” Trixie clipped her off but smiled anyway. “Good thing poor Delia is so good natured and willing to keep up with you!”  
Patsy recalled the date fiasco very well and was glad it was alright to tease about it now. Barbara had been dating Tom for months now and Trixie didn’t actually seem at all bothered anymore. Never the less she was also glad that Trixie preferred a stroll in the park rather than the woods as this was an opportunity too good to miss for a day alone with Delia. 

Patsy and Delia sat side by side on a bumpy bus on their way out of London. They had been on it for a good hour but if Patsy’s map reading was anything to go by they shouldn’t be much longer.  
“Matron was so tired of me she booked me into three surgeries that day.” Delia bit into an apple before continuing her story. “By the end I was so tired I was nervous I would drop something in the man’s open chest!” Delia exhaled exasperated.  
“I’m sure she’s starting to feel some competition coming from your end.” Patsy teased.  
“But I am starting midwifery training in any case so she has got nothing to worry about.” Delia pouted. Although, after a moment Patsy could detect a grin growing on her face. “At least she didn’t put me on bedpan duty again. That treat was given to nurse Carter after she slapped a man with a broken jaw after he pinched her bottom.”  
Patsy looked over at Delia in shock but couldn’t hold in her giggles. “I think she could have done worse.”  
“I told her that too,” Delia giggled. 

They got off the bus a while later and both just stood there for a minute.  
“It’s beautiful, Patsy,” Delia said in aw at the seemingly endless fields of green at the edge of the woods coloured in yellow, orange and red.  
“I thought you’d like it, come along.” Patsy readjusted the satchel over her shoulder and nudged Delia forward onto the path.  
“You sure you don’t want me to carry it?” Delia asked as they started their hike.  
“No, I am perfectly alright, thank you.” Patsy smiled at Delia. “I am honestly just happy to be here.” Patsy reached over and squeezed her girlfriend’s arms gently.  
“Me too, Pats.” Delia’s eyes glittered. 

After the path had made a turn and they could no longer be seen from the road Delia looked around and then gently tugged Patsy’s hand out of her coat pocket and held it tight.  
Usually Patsy would have looked around and quickly let go but this time she only stopped, looked at Delia and then raised their joined hands to her lips and kissed them gently.  
“I love you,” she whispered, and Delia’s heart seemed to swell in her chest.  
“I love you too.”  
They walked on, hand in hand, up and down the path over the forest floor and were only interrupted by some birds and squirrels. Delia so enjoyed the fresh chill autumn air, that this far out was untainted by smog, and she loved kicking fallen leaves and see the wind catch them in flurries.  
“I think this place would be lovely for a picnic, don’t you?” Patsy said after a while when they’d reached a tree that must have fallen years previously but that had created a sort of clearing. “I think it would be a good play-place for the boys too.”  
“Ever the thoughtful one aren’t you?” Delia smiled and spread the small blanket they had carried onto the ground.  
Both Patsy and Delia shrugged out of their coats as the sun had warmed them on their trek and warm woollen jumpers were plenty to keep the chill off. Delia did choose to sit perhaps a little bit closer to Patsy than was strictly necessary.  
“Apples, cheese sandwiches and lemonade.” Patsy gestured proudly at their small spread.  
“And,” Delia picked a tupperware out of her coat pocket. “some lemon cake!” She giggled as Patsy’s eyes widened.  
“How on earth did you manage that?” Patsy asked, her voice higher that usual in surprise.  
“I told sister Monica Joan about our planned adventure and she made sure to spare me some.”  
“Honestly,” Patsy raised her eyebrows. “If I weren’t so grateful I might have a mind to be jealous. That nun favours you to no end.”  
They happily shared the cake and everything else apart from the apples that they decided to save as a snack for the return journey.  
“I’m surprised we haven’t seen anyone else today.” Delia said as she leaned against the tree next to their blanket. “It really is such a beautiful day.”  
“I can’t give you a reason I’m afraid.” Patsy turned over to Delia and gently brushed her hand over her cheek. “Their loss is our gain; I get you all to myself.” Patsy smiled before leaning in to kiss her.  
Patsy first felt Delia startle a little by her sudden brazenness but she soon felt a hand wander to the back of her neck and snuggly pull her in. Patsy was always cautious about showing affection in public but right now they were a good few miles from anyone who might find offence. And so she let Delia deepen the kiss.  
After a few minutes they were both a little breathless, with pink cheeks.  
“I am so glad you have cubs, love.” Delia smiled and pecked her girlfriend’s lips one more time.  
“Mm,” Patsy mused. “Me too.” She leaned partly against the tree and partly towards her girlfriend who wove their fingers together between them. 

They sat like that for some time before they both decided they needed to move or catch a cold. Then they sat some more because even though both found it sensible to take another walk neither could actually be bothered, far too much enjoying feeling each others fingers make circles on their hands. When they finally did get up they were both stiff and Delia argued her way into Patsy letting her carry the satchel. Patsy only budged with the promise of being allowed to carry the blanket and receiving another kiss. Delia delivered one of them more happily than the other.  
They resumed walking hand in hand all the way back to the bus stop where they waited for a few minutes for the bus, stealing a few kisses more before they could hear it. Once on it they had their apples and talked about small things as the night crept in and the bus took them back to town.  
“Thank you for today,” Patsy smiled as they got off in Poplar and started the walk home.  
“No thank you. I really loved it.” Delia hooked her arm in Patsy’s.  
“I’m glad.” Patsy squeezed her arm as they lazily walked back to the convent. 

“So how was it?” Trixie asked brightly after dinner as they changed into their pyjamas.  
“Really lovely actually. We didn’t see a soul apart from a scared rabbit.”  
“It looked to be a glorious day, I’m glad you were able to enjoy it.” Trixie threw Patsy a warm smile. “I on the other hand had the absolute joy of delivering another boy to Mrs Smith.” Trixie shuddered and Patsy couldn’t help but smile and scrunch her nose at her friend. 

The day after Patsy woke up with a heavy head and stiff limbs.  
“No…” She groaned.  
“Finally!” Trixie said from her side of the room. “Your breathing has sounded like a hurricane all night and I didn’t know weather to tell them you have a cold or ask Fred to pour some oil down your lungs.”  
Patsy looked up and even though she hated it she could just see how pity she must look.  
“I’ll get you a cup of tea and get you off this morning’s list.” Trixie said with some more sympathy before leaving the room.  
When Patsy eventually made it to the bathroom she bumped into to Delia in the hall.  
“Not you too?” Patsy croaked as she noticed Delia’s red nose and dressing gown.  
“I feel like a rusty car engine has lodged itself in my throat.” Delia whined.  
“New one,” Patsy lifted her eyebrows but soon lowered them again. “Meet me downstairs and I’ll make us some hot chocolate.” She touched Delia’s shoulder lightly before hobbling down the stairs to the kitchen.


End file.
